Won't Get Fooled By A King
by Mike The Red Engine
Summary: After a few murders get the CSI's attention, Horatio and the team must find out who's taking out these criminals at once, but little do they know, they're up for a big surprise. (Cover Art by Lentex)
1. A New Enemy

**A/N: Hello peeps!**

**Now, this is gonna be my first attempt at a CSI Miami story. **

**Please no bad reviews on how bad my work is from the knowledge of me writing this; I'm not a crime scene investigator as all.**

**So, this genre will be a mixture of Crime/Supernatural with a bit of Horror, plus this will be rated 'T' for Teen, no kid stuff here. **

**This will also have a famous English King of many places. I can't tell you, so you have to read to find out. ;D**

**I'll call this story, 'Won't Get Fooled By A King'. Cool huh…no…okay. XD**

**Anyway, I don't own CSI Miami at all, they belong to their rightful owners.**

**Plus, I don't know if this will be a long one-shot story or a chapter story, we'll see.**

**Alright, this announcement is getting long, so I shall see you…AT THE BOTTOM!**

It was a nice winter day in Miami Beach, and Lieutenant Caine was in his usual clothes driving the Hummer to pick his son up from the bus station. Kyle had recently returned from the Middle East and was getting out of the Army as a freshly promoted Corporal after doing 18 months of great service. As Horatio drove, he couldn't have been more proud; Kyle had also saved his Commanding Officer's life when he was pinned down in gunfire, but Kyle ran to his safety and helped him out. Kyle even took a bullet for him, but it only grazed his shoulder.

Once Horatio had reached the bus station, he saw his son and smiled. He got out and saw Kyle walking over to him with his bag. "Kyle, it's good to see you son." Horatio said with a gentle voice as he hugged his 21-year-old son gently.

"Good to see you too, dad." Kyle said as he smiled and hugged his dad, ignoring the pain. They got in the Hummer and went to a sandwich shop for lunch. After they got to the sandwich shop and ordered their food to eat in the vehicle, Kyle got his dad's attention. "I was meaning to ask you something when I got back. But I don't know if you'll like it." Kyle said as he took a drink of his cola.

Horatio was listening and smiled. "It can't be that bad, Kyle." He said with a caring smile as Kyle chuckled. "Well, I wanna be like you, dad. I wanna be a CSI." Kyle said as Horatio was shocked, but he smiled.

"I thought I'd never hear the day you say that you want to be a CSI." Horatio said as he was more happier than a shoefly in an outhouse. "So, is that a 'yes' I can join?" Kyle meekly asked as Horatio nodded and smiled wider. "Of course. I'll put in a good word too." Horatio replied as Kyle smiled as wide as he could.

The two finished their lunch and went back to Horatio's house to let Kyle unpack as he was gonna live with his father until he got his own place. After Kyle was in comfortable clothes, Horatio took him to the Police Academy and told them about Kyle's amazing service from being in the Army.

9 months later, around the beginning of September, after training, Kyle graduated and became an official CSI to Horatio's team, but would be under the name 'Harmon', so no confusion would happen. Kyle was in his room getting dressed after taking a shower around 7am. He put on a grey henley, black jeans and white tennis shoes. He had his badge and holster put on for his new SIG P226 where he would pick up at work from Horatio. Kyle then went down stairs to eat breakfast before Horatio and himself left to head to work. Kyle was now a level 1 CSI, so he had to listen to the higher level CSI's and work together.

After they got to work, Kyle was welcomed into the lab by Calleigh, Eric, Ryan, Natalia, Walter and even Frank with open arms. Kyle was tasked with helping Calleigh with weapons from a Mala Noche murder that happened the other day; they had found the murder weapon and found a partial print on it and set to work.

But nothing would prepare them for what was coming; around the next day in a residential neighborhood in Olympia Heights, an elder lady was walking her dog when she saw a dead body hanging from a tree. She screamed and called 911 before some cops responded to the call and Horatio showed up with Kyle and the rest of the CSI's.

Frank checked with the witness, Shirley Jameson, a 73-year-old woman who was walking her poodle, saw the battered and mangled dead body hanging from the tree of a man who had some tattoos on his arms and neck before calling the police. Horatio was looking at the body and saw it was a man in his late 30's, stood 6-foot-1, was wearing a grey button-up shirt, blue jeans and red running shoes with tattoos as well, but he knew the type of tattoos they were. "That's Mala Noche ink right there, Dr. Loman." Horatio said as the man nodded.

"Yes it is, Horatio. I think I found the way he was killed before he was hard-handed viciously." The Doctor said as he pointed to the dead man's neck. "His neck was sliced open super quick. You see the cut on his neck? See how it's narrow but it's slim too? That means someone knew what they were doing and it also looks like to be a far but close cut simultaneously. He stood from a distance and had something very sharp to cut this poor gentleman's neck like a bag of sand." Loman said as he found some minor burns on the corpse's hands.

"These are first-degree burns. Looks like to be done with a large lighter of some sort." Loman said as he found some more cuts on the man's body.

"Doctor, does this man have identification on him?" Horatio asked as Loman found a wallet with an ID in it. "The man's name appear to be Angelo Sanchez. He's apart of Mala Noche, which you confirmed, and looks to be tortured heavily. Which the body couldn't have been killed more than 24 hours ago, Horatio. This is very recent." Loman said as Horatio nodded before Kyle came up with notes.

"Dad…sorry, Lieutenant, I checked with some of the residents and they thought it was some early Halloween decorations someone put up last night." Kyle said as Horatio looked down.

"Well, it's up to us to find this Jack Skellington and put an end to this body pileup, once and for all." Horatio said as he put on his glasses and walked away.

Later, after Loman got the body to the lab, he checked underneath Angelo's fingernails and found a surprise; it was small and pebbly. He put in a special envelope for Natalia to check and see what it was. After it was sent up to the brunette haired woman as she analyzed the sample and found what the pebbly substance was; it was concrete of some sort. Just then, Kyle came in with a sample of the victim's blood. "Morning, Ms. Boa Vista. I heard there was something underneath the victim's fingernails." He said as Natalia smiled and nodded.

"Yes. There was a small amount of Concrete underneath the victim's fingernails, thanks to Doctor Loman." Natalia said as she zoomed in on the tiny pebbles underneath the microscope and found some small red substance on the small pebble. "Huh. Looks like to be a very small amount of powder on the pebble." Natalia said as she carefully got a sample and ran it in the machine.

After waiting a few minutes, the answer showed up on screen; it was Capsicum annuum. Kyle saw the answer on the screen and raised an eyebrow to the info. "Cayenne Pepper? Why would that be on concrete?" Kyle asked as Natalia smiled. "That's why it's our job to find out." She said as went to get something from Calleigh while Kyle ran the blood in the computer to see if the man had been drugged. After waiting a minute, the answer showed up and he was shocked to see what it was; it showed to be high levels of Flunitrazepam in the man's bloodstream.

"Damn. This guy was overloaded on Roofies." Kyle said to himself as he heard a voice. "Hey kid. Did you find out what the victim had in his bloodstream?" It was Delko, and he was curious. "Uh, yeah. It was high amounts of Roofies." Kyle said as he looked at the Cuban man.

"Wow. He must've been dosed pretty heavily when he was alive before he was tortured." Delko said as he saw the concrete with Cayenne Pepper on it. "What is this red substance?" Delko asked as Kyle read the answer on the computer. "It's Cayenne Pepper. I don't know how a powdery substance would get on a piece of concrete. But Ms. Boa Vista said we'll find out soon." He said with a smile.

Later that evening, in an underground lab that looked all medieval and looked to be surrounded by tools, concrete and even some chemicals, a man who had some burnt skin wearing a full on steampunk Plague Doctor outfit had another man tied to a chair who was gagged. The man tied up was around his early 40's, stood 5-foot-9, had blue eyes, brown trimmed hair, was wearing a blue t-shirt, black cargo pants and white tennis shoes.

"So, Mr. Peterson, I have brought you here to accept your punishment from Robbery, Arson and Rape of a teenage girl." The man behind the beak like mask said as his voice sounded British, silvery but firm as Peterson shook his head with fear.

The man behind the beak mask moved his hand up to the man's face while his hand had a small needle contraption attached as he took the gag out of Peterson's mouth. "Who the hell are you?! HELP!" Peterson screamed before getting hit upside the head with a wooden pilgrim's staff that had an old animal skull on it.

"No one can hear you. We're 10 feet underground and in the middle of the quarry as it's closed." The man behind the mask said as he chuckled and grabbed some strong pliers before pulling off all of Petersons fingernails, making him scream as loud as his vocal cords could handle. The man behind the beak like mask had a creepy grin as he enjoyed his victim's torture. He continued his torture until he was satisfied with his blood shed.

After 35 minutes of pain, the man behind the mask left Peterson to sit while he mixed together some drugs before putting them into a syringe. He mixed together Gamma Hydroxybutyrate with some Flunitrazepam and injected into Petersons bloodstream. He let the drugs kick in for a good 10 minutes before he carried the light man bridal style out of the room and into the next before grabbing rope, duct tape and pasty glue adhesive and used his supernatural abilities to teleport to the docks to tie Peterson's body to a container to let dock workers find it the next morning.

As he teleported back to the lab, he sat in his chair and watched his clock; it showed to be 2am. "Now to lie and wait for the police to show at the sight of the body." He said softly as he waited with his police scanner to hear the location of the docks.

The next morning, the police showed up to the sight of Peterson's bloody and tortured body tied to the container after a couple dock workers called it in. Horatio and the CSI's showed up and began looking at the scene. Loman had some Coroners help him take down the body, which was tricky due to the amount of adhesive that was used.

After Peterson's body was down, Frank came back over with the report to Horatio. "Horatio. Dock workers said that they saw the body dripping of blood when they moved one of the containers. Whoever's doing this obviously knows what he or she's doing. Knows what to use and is doing it to criminals or offenders." Frank stated as Horatio looked down a bit.

"So we have a pattern now. Who is this man we have here, Frank?" Horatio asked as Frank looked in his notes. "His name is Joe Peterson. He's an ex-con I arrested years back. Peterson was taken in for Robbery, Arson and Rape. He raped a teenage girl back in 1997 and was let out last year for good behavior. I arrested him for his charges and put him away. He even hated my guts so bad, he called me a fat Texan hick. He was lucky there were officers to hold me back that time or I would've ripped him a new one." Frank said as he looked at Loman.

"Well, I can tell you he's been heavily tortured just like our friend with the Mala Noche." Loman said as Horatio looked at Peterson's corpse and saw his fingernails were gone. "That's new, Doctor. This gentleman's fingernails have been removed, unlike the last male victim." Horatio said as he got on one knee and pointed slightly to the man's hand.

"Unlike our last victim, this one doesn't have burn marks but was tortured nonetheless." Loman said as he found a puncture wound in the man's neck that was leading to an artery. "Found a puncture site of some sort. It's gotta be a 20 to 18 gauge size needle that was used." Loman said as he checked the wound and found some liquid dripping down it. He took a sample and gave it to Horatio.

"Thank you, Doctor." Horatio said as he took the sample in the envelope before going to test it at the lab later on. As Horatio was in his lab coat, he took out the cotton swab with his gloves on and carefully tested it in the computer. After waiting a bit, he finally got the results; which was Gamma Hydroxybutyrate with some Flunitrazepam. "Roofies and GHB? That's a weird combination." Horatio said softly as he heard someone's voice.

"Lieutenant, did you say Flunitrazepam?" It was Kyle, and he walked in to see the results. "Wow. First it was only roofies in the victim's system, now it's a combination?" Kyle said with a confused voice as Horatio nodded.

"Whoever this killer is; he hunts criminals, tortures them and then injects Flunitrazepam into them before killing them. This guy is good too." Kyle said as he thought for a second.

"What're we gonna do, H?" Kyle asked as Horatio looked at him. "We are gonna think like this killer. Understand?" Horatio asked as Kyle slightly nodded. "I'll go let the others know." Kyle said as he went to get the other main CSI's.

After grabbing the main CSI's, Kyle knew they were curious about why the young recruit brought them there. "Alright kid, spill the beans. Why'd you bring us here? That's usually Horatio's job." Frank said as Kyle brought up his notes. "Well, Horatio said that we need to start thinking like the killer. We've established he kills criminals or gang members with violent crimes. So, we need to think like this guy and figure out who he would kill next." Kyle said as everyone nodded.

"Okay. So, we need to think like this killer in order to figure out his routine." Wolfe said as Delko jumped in. "Maybe we can stop the body count and blood shed before it gets out into the press." Delko said as Kyle nodded. "Yep. So, let's do this." Kyle said as everyone went right back to work.

A week passed and the CSI's worked very hard with trying to find out the murders of Angelo and Joe. What they didn't know was their killer; the man behind the mask had kidnapped a young man who had stalking charges on him from 5 years ago as an 18-year-old. His name was Adam Morgan, and he was 23-years-old, stood 5-foot-10, had blonde shaggy hair, brown eyes and was wearing a blue henley, black jeans and white running shoes as he was also gagged and tied to a chair. He was unconscious until the man behind the mask hit him with his wooden staff.

"Wakey wakey, Mr. Morgan." The man behind the mask said loudly as Adam shook his head a bit to wake up and looked around.

"Huh. Where the hell am I?" The younger man asked before was punched in the throat by the man behind the mask.

After he began coughing for a bit, the man behind the mask waited until he was done. "Do you know why you're here, Mr. Morgan?" The man behind the mask asked as Adam shook his head as a reply.

"Well, after excessive stalking to an ex-girlfriend, I have picked you to be my lucky contestant in my game." He growled as he bent down to the man before Adam spit on the beaked mask, pissing him off.

Angry, the man behind the mask threw an elbow to the side of Adam's head, hurting him in the process. Just then, the man behind the mask went to get a pot of boiling hot water he had on the fire. He brought it back, used his supernatural abilities to open the man's legs slightly and pour the hot water on his crotch, making him scream super loud in pain and agony.

After pouring the whole pot of water on Adam's crotch, he whimpered in pain as it almost subsided. Then, the man behind the mask hung Adam up by chains upside down before he beat him senseless with his legs, knees, elbows and hands. After 30 minutes, Adam's upper and lower torso were left with welts and bruises before the man behind the mask cut Adam's wrists open and let him drain like an catfish with its tail off.

As soon as Adam bled his last drop of blood, the man behind the mask sewed and glued the dead man's lips shut before finding a good spot to leave him. He thought of the perfect spot, and smiled under the mask; there was an old warehouse where it was gonna be demolished soon at the docks to build a new office. So, he picked up the dead man and teleported to the docks and left the corpse tied up on the warehouse door for everyone to see.

The next morning, when the demolition team were gonna demolish the warehouse, they saw the dead corpse and called 911 immediately. About 30 minutes went by and Horatio and the rest of the team showed up and went to work. Loman was busy having the body cut down while Horatio stood by waiting.

Just then, Walter came up with notes and approached Horatio. "Lieutenant. I got a statement from a night worker that said they saw someone putting the body up last night around 2am sharp." Walter said as he read his notes.

"That's good news, Mr. Simmons. How did they describe the suspect?" Horatio asked as Walter winced a bit.

"Well I'll tell you, but you won't believe it." Walter said as Horatio raised an eyebrow.

"Try me, Mr. Simmons." Horatio chuckled as Walter looked at his notes.

"The suspect looked to be between 6 foot 1 to 6 foot 5 and was wearing a full on old brown leather plague doctor costume that looked it was handmade with a wooden staff that had some sort of animal skull on top." Walter explained as Horatio looked down a bit.

"Mr. Simmons, weren't plague doctors the ones who treated the Bubonic Plague from 1347 to 1352 CE, but also killed an estimated 25 to 30 million people?" Horatio asked with curiosity as Walter nodded.

"Yeah. But some of the doctors would just die later on from the plague." Walter said as they heard a familiar voice.

"Did I hear the suspect looked like a plague doctor?" It was Ryan Wolfe. He walked up after examining the dead victim with Loman and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, you did, Mr. Wolfe. What was the cause of death for our victim and what is his name?" Horatio asked as Ryan crossed his arms.

"The victim's name is Adam Morgan. He's just a young kid who has stalking charges on him from when he was 18. He's now 23. The cause of death was a brutal but very physical beat down before he had his wrists slashed open." Ryan explained as Horatio nodded slightly.

"Mr. Simmons here said that the witness got a good look at our suspect. He was wearing a handmade plague doctor costume made up of old leather." Horatio said as Walter stepped in.

"But there's more, H. The witness said the man in the costume disappeared out of thin air as he heard the worker." Walter explained as Horatio and Ryan were shocked.

"The suspect disappeared out of thin air? I don't believe a word of it. The costume I might but disappearing is out of this world ridiculous." Ryan replied which trigged Walter a bit.

"Hey, believe it or not, Wolfe! It happened and the suspect disappeared." Walter shot back as Horatio stopped the argument from getting any more heated.

"Gentleman, enough out of both of you. Understand?" Horatio said sternly.

"Yes sir." They both said as they both got back to work. But what they didn't know was the man behind the mask was watching them through the camera he hacked into on the dockside and was watching from his lab.

Back at the lab, Loman was examining Adam's body and found a very interesting sight when he opened him up. He called Horatio down and noticed Adam's heart had some discoloration to it.

Horatio walked into the medical lab and up to the table. "You called, Doctor?" Horatio asked as Loman gave the red haired man gloves. Horatio put them on and looked at where Loman was pointing to; it was Adam's heart.

"Do you see the discoloration to the heart there, Lieutenant?" Loman asked as Horatio was a bit shocked.

"Yes I do, Doctor. What would make it that color?" Horatio replied as Loman pointed to the heart again.

"It looks like this young man took a brutal beating but by hand, elbows, legs and knees." Loman explained as Horatio spoke up.

"But the slit wrists were to finish the job as this young man was already dying." Horatio said as Loman nodded and smiled.

"Bingo. Now, his crotch also has 2nd degree burns on it due to hot boiling water being poured on it. The crotch was lucky to be protected by pants and underwear but still suffered burns." Loman said as Horatio was shocked.

"Thanks for letting me know, Doctor. But did this young man have any trace of Flunitrazepam in his system at all?" Horatio asked as Loman shook his head.

"No trace of it at all." Loman said as Horatio took the gloves off and went to address the other CSI's.

Later that night, Eric was getting home and went inside to relax for the night. As he went in to the bathroom to wash up, he didn't see the man behind the mask teleport 10 feet behind him.

"Hello Mr. Delektorsky." The man behind the mask said in a firm but loud tone as it scared Eric, made him jump and turn around to face the man.

"I-It's you!" Eric almost yelled as the man behind the mask put one finger up to his beak mask, as if he was telling Eric to quiet down.

"I have a message for your Lieutenant. Tell him that you and him must pay for the crime of murdering Antonio Riaz in Brazil." The man behind the mask said as Eric scoffed before chuckling darkly.

"Yeah right. We thought you only kill criminals and gang members, not police officers." Eric said firmly as the man behind the mask chuckled.

"Didn't your Lieutenant kill his own father for killing his mother at a young age due to domestic violence?" The man behind the mask as Eric raised a brow.

"So? He did it to avenge his mother. Like how he killed Riaz for killing his wife, which happened to be my sister at the time!" Eric yelled as grabbed a pair of scissors from the bathroom and ran at the man. The man behind the mask acted quick and did a Tanto Dori on Eric, which put him face down on the floor in the apartment.

"So, you now want to start acting like an oaf. How nonsensical." The man behind the mask said with a hearty chortle as he held Eric's arm in a pinning hold.

Eric was confused by the man's weird vocabulary. "What are you even saying?" Eric said as his face was against the floor.

"In today's vocabulary, it would be referred to as an idiot and ridiculous behavior." The man behind the mask said as Eric heard the man's voice more clearly. He could hear his accent; it sounded British!

"Now, I'll let you up, but before I do; tell me why I shouldn't kill you or the Lieutenant?" The man behind the mask asked as Eric snorted.

"Because you'll be wanted all over the states as a cop killer." Eric stated with his face still pushed into the floor.

"Good. Have a good day…_Eric_." The man behind the mask said before teleporting back to his lab, letting Eric get up.

"Jesus." Eric said as he held his arm in slight pain.

A couple days went by and there was no sight of the Plague Doctor man at all. Horatio and the team still got a descriptive but detail sketch from one of the night workers and it looked to be a scarecrow type of look as soon as it was finished.

While they got a good sketch of the Plague Doctor suspect, the man behind the mask was in his lab cleaning his two weapons; a Colt 1st Generation SAA revolver with black grips and a 1860 Henry Rifle. After he cleaned the guns, he loaded them and put them back up before he took off his mask and there was burnt but clean skin with grey eyes and no hair at all. He looked at a picture of what to look like a man with red hair and grey eyes as well but wearing a crown.

"No man shall ever go up against the greatest king that ever lived. No one shall question my authority of why I commit these acts of vengeance and self-righteousness. Because I am and will always be…King Richard I of England, mostly known as Richard The Lionheart." He said softly but proudly.

As the night went on, the rest of the CSI's didn't know that Richard had a plan up his sleeve to show them how he got his abilities and lived on from the day was supposed to die back in 1199.

**A/N: You made it!**

**Now, what did you think of this story so far?**

**Well, there is another chapter coming, I promise. **

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Anyway, I gotta get going, but I'll see you in the next chapter…ADIOS AMIGOS!**


	2. The King & Ending

**A/N: Howdy!**

**Now, we all left off finding out the identity of 'The Man Behind The Mask'.**

**So here we have; Richard The Lionheart as the Plague Doctor hunting down criminals and gang members at night before punishing them severely.**

**But the real question is; how did he live all the way to 2008? How did he get all those burns on his body? Why did he question Eric?**

**Find out in this chapter soon!**

**Before I go, Richard The Lionheart in this story knows martial arts. It's weird, but it's **_**my **_**story. Don't like it, don't read. He knows Krav Maga, Hapkido, Taekwondo, Aikido, Shotokan Karate, Boxing, Judo and Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu.**

**Anyway, I won't keep you any longer, I will see you…AT THE BOTTOM!**

Another few days went by and the CSI's were trying to find out who the Plague Doctor was with the ability to disappear. Horatio and the whole team were a bit confused by the Plague Doctor man hunting down criminals and punishing them with torture, but it didn't make sense to drug them as well.

Eric took the elevator up to the main floor and went to find Horatio, who was in his office filing paperwork. The Cuban knocked on the door and waited for Horatio to respond. "Come in." Horatio called out as Eric walked in.

"Eric, what can I do for you?" Horatio asked as Eric began explaining what happened a few days ago. Horatio was shocked, but worried at the same time from what he had heard as well in the explanation.

"So, he wants us to be punished for killing Riaz in Rio and my father when I was a child?" Horatio asked gently as Eric nodded. "Well, this doctor has another thing coming if he thinks he can punish us two men for doing what was necessary." Horatio said in a firm but gentle tone as he then got a phone call.

After waiting for Horatio to get off the phone, he looked at the Cuban and sighed. "There was a brutal murder at the main prison complex." Horatio said as he didn't take his eyes off his phone.

Eric was curious now; who could've been murdered this time?

"Who was murdered, H?" Eric asked as Horatio looked at him.

"Memmo Fierro. He was found in his cell dead, beaten half to death." Horatio said as he put on his glasses.

"They put the cellblock on lockdown?" Eric asked as Horatio nodded.

"Yes, they did. Let's see if our friend Mr. Plague Doctor had anything to do with it." Horatio said as he was on his way to the Hummer in the parking lot.

A little while later, all the CSI's arrived at the prison and were greeted by the warden and some of the officers while other officers kept the cellblock on lockdown.

After they walked into the cellblock where Memmo was being kept, they were greeted by a gruesome sight; Memmo's jaw had been dislocated, multiple welts on his torso, his fingers were broken and even some tearing at his prison attire.

"Jesus. Is this suspect really doing this only to big time criminals?" Kyle asked as he helped Dr. Loman get the body down with the help of the other employee's.

"It must look like it, young Kyle." Loman said as they got Memmo's body down so they could determine a time of death.

Horatio was talking to the officer who had found Memmo's body; a young officer who was still a rookie and was even Kyle's age, maybe a year older.

He had told Horatio he saw Memmo's body hanging there for more than 25 minutes.

After Loman and Kyle got Memmo's body down, they knew how long he was dead for; around 8 hours or maybe 9. But there was small burn marks and even a needle injection site on his neck with a bit of fluid leaking out. Kyle took a swab and swabbed it before packing it to test it back at the lab.

Back at the lab, Loman was examining Memmo's body when he found an interesting bruise around Memmo's heart area; there was a deep bruise that matched the size of a fist. So, he called Horatio down to the lab to explain it to him.

"Yes Doctor?" Horatio asked as he walked into the room as Loman pointed to the bruising on the body. "You see these multiple bruising's? These came before the bruise on the heart area. I see that the color of the bruise on the heart area is darker than the others, which means our Plague Doctor hit Mr. Fierro very hard in the heart which caused problems to function. But then the neck injection is right after the hit to the heart, which sped up the death process." Loman said as Horatio now understood.

"But that's not it, Horatio." Loman said as he passed a paper to the red haired man. "I found semen in his anal cavity. Memmo here was severely raped and beaten afterword." Loman said in a soft voice that even Horatio heard.

"Is it enough to run it through the computer, Doctor?" Horatio asked as Loman nodded.

"Yes, but just barely enough." Loman replied as Horatio nodded.

"Good. I need it as soon as possible. I'll have Natalia run it as well." Horatio said as he walked out of the room back to the main level.

Later, after Natalia got the sample of semen, she did the process of running it through the computer. After waiting a bit, she saw the results of who the semen belonged to and she almost screamed, but kept it inside her. There on the computer read; King Richard The Lionheart. So, she called Horatio and every CSI into the room where they could see it better on the bigger monitor.

They arrived in the room and were all shocked when they saw the results. "Horatio, this can't be possible. King Richard has been dead for hundreds of years." Walter said while Frank agreed.

"I agree Horatio. This can't be our guy." Frank said as he still looked at the monitor. Just then, while everyone was looking at the monitor, a female officer in uniform at the main desk screamed at a surprising site; in front of her stood Richard The Lionheart in his Plague Doctor outfit.

"Lieutenant Caine, we got a problem here!" She yelled as all officers and the main CSI's on deck got into position and pointed their weapons at King Richard.

"Oh I do apologize for my discourtesy. Am I causing a hassle here in this fine establishment?" He said with a chuckle as he kept his hands in the air with his staff in his hand.

All the police officers and CSI's kept their weapons on King Richard as he kept his hands up for them to see. "H, that's him. He's the one that popped into my apartment and pinned me." Eric said as he was next to Horatio and cocked their guns.

"What do you want?" Horatio asked as King Richard moved his hands to his mask and removed it; leaving a big surprise to the whole team; his face was burnt but it looked to have healed throughout time, as it also left burn scars.

"What the hell?" Walter said softly as then King Richard then used a technique to render his face normal and transform his whole head back to when he was still king back in his own time, even with his hair and a crown on his head. Horatio and the rest of the CSI's were horrified that their suspect was the real King Richard The Lionheart.

"This is quite a bombshell to you all, isn't it?" Richard asked with a chuckle as Walter fainted to the floor, surprising Richard.

"Someone might need to get the gentleman up from his drowse. I hate to give details of my life to everyone if one gentleman is not awake." Richard said as he chortled.

"What is it that you want, King Richard? How have you lived for more than 500 years?" Calleigh asked as she, Kyle and Natalia tried to get Walter to wake up.

"Well, I'd like to talk to Lieutenant Caine here…_alon_e." Richard's words were sharp at the end as he said that sentence.

Horatio thought for a moment and gave his gun to Frank. "Horatio, you don't have to do this." Frank said as he was stopped by the Lieutenant.

"I got this Frank. Make sure Walter is awake by the time I get back. Okay?" Horatio said as Frank nodded.

Horatio walked towards King Richard as he put on his mask again and reorganized his face back to the way it was. "What do you want, King Richard?" Horatio asked as the burnt man smiled under the mask.

"Shall we go somewhere quiet?" Richard asked as he saw Horatio nod.

"Grab onto my shoulder and we shall commence this conversation somewhere else." Richard stated softly as Horatio did so, and the two disappeared.

A few minutes later, they arrived in France at Château Gaillard where King Richard's castle stood still to this day. Once Horatio looked around and got his surroundings, he knew where he was at with Richard. "Are we in France?" Horatio asked as Richard nodded.

"We're at my old castle where I once ruled until I had that fateful day in 1198, the year before I was supposed to die to gangrene." Richard said as Horatio knew back when he was in middle school to high school, he studied about King Richard, but he never knew the king lived over 500 years.

"You see Lieutenant, I have roamed this earth for 851 years and studied everything I could to know futuristic technology, vocabulary and speech. And I still use old grammar here and there." Richard said as Horatio was amazed.

"But there is one thing I can do for you before I disappear from Miami forever." Richard said as he looked out on the scenery.

"What is that, King Richard?" Horatio asked the burnt man as he looked at the red haired man.

"Wasn't Memmo Fierro that one that murdered Mr. Delko's half-sister, also known as your wife?" Richard asked as Horatio looked at him and nodded.

"What if I told you I have a way to bring her back?" Richard asked as Horatio was still listening.

"You could bring Marisol back?" Horatio replied with his own question as Richard nodded.

"All I have to do is summon the Grim Reaper himself and he could bring her back in a heartbeat." Richard said gently as he looked at Horatio.

"Please. Please do it, King Richard." Horatio said with such pleading in his voice.

King Richard nodded and mumbled a spell in Latin before a mist formed around the area. Then, a tall figure came out of the mist in a black cloak, with red eyes and a Scythe.

"How can I help you, King Richard?" Death asked in a deep but grumbling voice as King Richard stepped forward.

"I'd like to bring this man's wife back from the dead. Her name is Marisol Delko Caine." Richard said as Death chuckled.

"What will you give in return?" Death asked as Richard sighed.

"I'll give my life. I'll give up my immortality for her and die like I was supposed to in 1199." Richard said as Death was pleased.

"Very well then." Death said as Richard handed Horatio a flash drive.

"That is a video on how I have lived throughout the hundreds of years on this planet." Richard said as Death teleported to get Marisol.

After waiting 5 minutes, Death came back with Marisol in the flesh and very much alive and healthy. Horatio smiled wide as Marisol hugged him tight. "I shall teleport you back to the office in Miami before I give my life to Death here.

After Richard teleported Horatio and Marisol back to Miami, every CSI was shocked to see Marisol alive and well. Horatio also put the flash drive in the computer and all the CSI's and officers watched the video to see what Richard was talking about.

After watching it, they learned that King Richard was caught in some huge fire that had supernatural beings in it and gave him the abilities that made him live to 2008. A couple days later, and after getting the right paperwork filed, Marisol was able to go back to work and live with Horatio and even be introduced to Kyle.

But what they didn't know was Death and King Richard were enjoying whiskey at Death's kitchen table at his mansion in Hell.

**A/N: Welp! That's the end of this story.**

**I know Death doesn't really have a house, but c'mon, roll with it! XD**

**I hope you all enjoyed this story, I had fun writing it.**

**Now, please leave reviews on this and I shall see you in the next one…ADIOS AMIGOS!**


End file.
